herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jinx (007)
Jinx is one of the main characters in the 007 film Die Another Day. She aids Bond throughout this mission and also was responsible for killing Miranda Frost. She was portrayed by Halle Berry, who also portrayed Storm in the X-Men franchise, and Catwoman in the 2004 film. Biography ''Die'' Another Day An NSA Agent, Jinx is assigned to kill a rogue North Korean agent named Zao, who is undergoing gene-replacement therapy at the Alvarez clinic on Los Organos island, Cuba. There she meets James Bond, who is also after Zao in the hope of extracting the identity of a double agent responsible for his 14 month imprisonment in North Korea. Introducing herself as Jinx, a nickname derived from her being born on Friday the 13th, the two exchange double entendres and proceed back to Bond's room at the Hotel De Los Organos. The following morning she leaves the sleeping spy and crosses over to the clinic. Posing as a prospective patient, she kills Dr. Alvarez and accesses the clinic's records on Zao. Suddenly her mission is interrupted by 007, who has found the North Korean first. After being pursued by Jinx and Bond, Zao escapes by helicopter, leaving the armed American agent surrounded by clinic security. Stripping to her bikini, she dives backwards off the edge of the wall into the ocean and is picked up by a boat. Still pursuing Zao, Jinx tracks the agent to Gustav Graves' diamond mine in Iceland. Attending a public demonstration of the diamond magnate's Icarus Satellite at his Ice Palace, she once again crosses paths with Bond. Later that evening Jinx breaks into Graves' office and finds Zao 'sleeping' in a 'dream machine'. She tries to kill him but Graves stuns her before she can get the chance. After being interrogated by Zao, the agent leaves her to be disposed of by Mr. Kil. Rather than shoot her, Kil insists on using the nearby industrial lasers. As the laser edges towards her head, she is rescued by 007 who intervenes and stops the machine - only to be jumped by Kil. As the henchman prepares to deliver the finishing blow Jinx grabs the swinging controls and activates the laser; cutting through the back of Mr. Kil's cranium. After formally admitting that she is a member of the NSA, they team up and exchange information. It suddenly becomes clear to Bond that Zao is working with Graves, who is in reality an old North Korean adversary, Colonel Tan-Sun Moon. The pair split up, with Bond confronting Graves and Jinx heading to warn MI6 operative Miranda Frost. However, unbeknownst to Jinx, Frost is a double-agent working for Graves. Exchanging insults, Miranda locks her in Bond's suite and leaves her to die as Graves melts the Ice Palace using his satellite's heat-ray. Almost drowned in the flooding room, she is rescued for the second time by Bond, who shatters the door with his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish and takes her to a nearby hot pool to be revived. During the chaos, Graves and Frost escape on his private airliner. On the orders of their respective Service Heads, Jinx and Bond infiltrate a North Korean airbase using switchblades and prepare to snipe Graves before he can take to the skies again. However, a passing truck ruins the shot and they are forced into boarding the plane via its landing gear. Again, the two split up with Jinx taking care of the pilot while James goes after Graves. While Jinx manages to take over the controls, Bond accidentally shoots out a window in Grave's observation deck. She manages to keep the plane airborne but is suddenly ambushed by a sword-wielding Frost, who forces the spy to hand the controls over to the auto-pilot and escorts her out of the cockpit. However, the auto-pilot sends the plane hurtling into the solar beam of the now active Icarus, causing the plane to violently lurch and disintegrate. Frost is hurled to the ground by the impact, allowing Jinx to gain the upper hand. They engage in a violent sword fight culminating in Jinx plunging a knife into Frost's chest. Jinx and Bond then manage to escape the burning and demolishing plane in a helicopter. Other appearances The character of Jinx also made an appearance in the 2012 video-game 007 Legends alongside Daniel Craig (voiced by Timothy Watson) as James Bond. For the re-imagined Die Another Day mission, developer Eurocom took creative license with the character and used the likeness of Gabriela Montaraz (voiced by Madalena Alberto) rather than Halle Berry. Halle Berry did not reprise her role for the game. Trivia *Jinx was also the first black Bond Girl, hero or villain, in more than 17 years, since May Day (Grace Jones) in A View to a Kill, and the first black Bond Girl ever to play the heroine. *According to an ITV news poll, Jinx has been voted the fourth toughest girl on screen of all time. Uma Thurman, the star of Quentin Tarantino`s samurai film Kill Bill was named as the winner. *Although Jinx says her birthday is Friday the 13th, her birthday doesn't fall on Friday the 13th, or even a Friday (it falls on a Wednesday). Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:007 Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Successful Category:Lethal Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Outright Category:Warriors Category:Unwanted Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Truth-Seekers